1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new scent dispensing apparatus attachable to a flashlight body for heating of a liquid scent medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scent dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,801 to Mattucci et al which discloses a scent dispenser including an upper reservoir which holds a liquid scent source and a lower chamber which houses an adjustable burner for emitting heat which in turn volatizes the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 to Spector discloses an aroma-generating lamp structure having an electric bulb mounted on a base and enclosed by. a shell. A bottle filled with a liquid scent is socketed to the base and upon actuation of a pump, liquid is sprayed onto an absorbent pad disposed within the shell in the proximity of the bulb. Heat from the bulb vaporizes the liquid to generate an aroma which is exuded through vents in the shell.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scent dispensing apparatus. The inventive device includes a flashlight attachment having coupled thereto a heating apparatus that includes a resistive element submerged in a reservoir containing scent medium.
In these respects, the scent dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus attachable to a flashlight body for heating of a liquid scent medium.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of scent dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new scent dispensing apparatus construction wherein the same is attachable to a flashlight body for heating of a liquid scent medium.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the scent dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scent dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art scent dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a flashlight attachment having coupled thereto a heating apparatus that includes a resistive element submerged in a reservoir containing scent medium.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the scent dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scent dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art scent dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such scent dispensing apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus attachable to a flashlight body for heating of a liquid scent medium.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus which includes a flashlight attachment having coupled thereto a heating apparatus that includes a resistive element submerged in a reservoir containing scent medium.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus that is easily attachable to a conventional flashlight.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scent dispensing apparatus that is reusable.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.